Video conferencing solutions enable manual adjustment of Pan Tilt Zoom (PTZ) cameras via a remote control. Common practice is to adjust a camera manually with every meeting start to optimize the view for that specific meeting.
In two-camera solutions, it is common practice to have one camera still and transmitting video while the other camera is moving and searching for a next optimal point of view. When the next optimal point of view is identified, the system switches to that camera for video transmission and the other camera is moved to search for the next optimal point of view. Two-camera solutions use microphone array technology for speaker tracking and constantly switch between active speakers. This is not only an expensive solution but also limits the view to only one participant at-a-time. Other participants are therefore unable to view the entire meeting room during the video conferencing session, which can cause an unsatisfactory experience for remote participants.